El misterio del asesinato de More Street
by Alice Yukiko
Summary: Alexi es una chica que aparentemente es feliz, muy animada y que siempre se preocupa por los demás, pero en realidad esconde un secreto que llamará la atención de un nuevo alumno de su instituto.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mi nombre es Alexi, tengo 17 años, soy una persona agradable y muy simpática en quien puedes confiar. O eso creen los demás.

Era un día normal como todos, pero hubo algo o mejor dicho, alguien que hizo que mi rutina aburrida cambiara. Estaba en clase de matemáticas cuando un chico apareció por la puerta de clase. Era alto, pelo oscuro y ojos oscuros, aparentemente guapo. Tenía una mirada seria, despreocupada, no sonreía, solo observaba la clase, y a nosotros.

El profesor dejó de explicar lo que estuviese dando, tampoco le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Pasó a presentar al chico que estaba de pie junto a la pizarra.

-Bien chicos, este es Joe, es un nuevo alumno y estará con nosotros todo el curso.-

-Hola.- dijo en tono molesto

-Joe puedes sentarte en esa mesa vacía.-

Estaba señalando la mesa que estaba al lado mio, genial, iba a tener a una persona a mi lado. Ese asiento llevaba demasiado tiempo vacío y creo que debería seguir así. Joe se acercó al pupitre y dejó sus cosas cosas encima de la mesa. Me miró fijamente, como si me estuviera examinando y por la cara que puso parece que no superé su "examen".

Las clases se hicieron extremadamente largas y Joe no hacía otra cosa mas que dormir. No me molestaba, sería peor que no parara de hablarme. Cuando sonó la campana de salida todos salieron corriendo, pero yo me tomé mi tiempo, como siempre y al parecer Joe hizo lo mismo. Quería esperar a que él se fuera, pero tardaba mucho. El notó que estaba esperando a que se fuera.

-¿Estás esperando a que me vaya para irte tu?- me pregunto en un tono borde.

-La verdad es que sí.- le contesté- me gusta salir cuando no hay nadie.-

-Que lástima, porque yo soy igual, preciosa.-

-No me llames preciosa.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te molesta?- dijo sonriendo

-Si, no puedes llamar a alguien preciosa sin ni siquiera haberlo conocido.- dije con un tono molesto.

Antes de que pudiera contestarme, cogí mis cosas y me fui. Al salir del centro vi que Joe estaba asomado por la ventana, seguía en clase, me estaba mirando, odio que la gente se me quede mirando.

Cuando llegué a mi casa guardé todo lo de clase, me cambié de ropa y y cogí mi bolsa negra. Esperé a que se hiciera de noche para salir de casa. Cuando salí me dirigí calle abajo hacia la fábrica abandonada, bueno, no tan abandonada.

Entré y como siempre estaba Sam esperándome con un nuevo trabajo.

-Aquí tienes, esta vez es un asesinato en la calle de al lado, hemos hecho todo lo posible para que la policía no descubriera nada y al parecer lo hemos conseguido.-

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese caso?- pregunté.

-Vampiros.- dijo Sam.

-Oh vaya, los odio, espero que este caso no me lleve mucho.-

-No creo que te lleve demasiado tiempo, acuérdate de quien eres, de quienes somos.-

Antes de salir, cogí el papel donde contenía la dirección. Caminé hasta llegar al lugar, como bien dijo Sam, estaba aquí al lado. Cuando entré en la casa no podía creerme lo que estaba viendo, tenía que ser un sueño o más bien una pesadilla. ¿Qué hacía Joe junto al cuerpo?


	2. Capítulo 2

¿Qué se supone que hacía el ahí? Él se giró y me vio, con cara de sorpresa. Cogí una pistola y le apunté.

-Apartarte del cuerpo Joe.

-Baja esa pistola, preciosa, no vaya a ser que te hagas daño.- me dijo con esa sonrisa suya en la cara.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así y ahora apartate.- entonces Joe se levantó y se aparto del cuerpo y se acercó a mi, tanto que la pistola le tocaba el pecho.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que nadie sabe nada.

-Se supone, pero yo no soy como uno de esas estúpidas personas que nunca se enteran de nada.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Joe, y este caso es mio.

-Te equivocas, este caso es mio.

-¿Qué te parece si lo compartimos?- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo no comparto mis casos y menos con gente normal como tu.- eso pareció molestarle porque se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara.

-Te he dicho que yo no soy como los demás, así que decide, o me quedo yo con el caso o lo compartimos.

No me hacía gracia el tener que compartir un caso y menos con alguien como él, pero no me quedaba otra opción.

-Está bien, tu ganas.- dije en un tono muy molesto.

Él sonrió y me dejó pasar para que pudiera ver el cuerpo. Era de una mujer, de unos veinti pocos años, era morena y vestía como una chica muy normal. Me acerqué a si cuello y tenía las marcas del mordisco. Odio a los vampiros.

-No creo que sea difícil de encontrarle, a juzgar por el cuerpo, parece que es la primera vez que muerde a una persona.- empecé a decir.

-¿Has escuchado eso?- peguntó Joe.

-¿El qué?

Joe se acercó a la puerta que daba en el dormitorio y vio al vampiro. El vampiro se abalanzó sobre él y yo me levanté y cogí un cuchillo. El vampiro me vio, soltó a Joe y se acercó corriendo hacia a mí, me empujó y el cuchillo se cayó al suelo y yo junto a él. Joe se levantó y le agarró por los brazos para que se apartara de mí.

-Alexi, si me matas te arrepentirás, yo se donde está él.

Me quedé paralizada con lo que me había dicho el vampiro, ¿cómo sabía algo así?

-Eh! Despierta y mátalo no aguantaré mucho así!- me gritó Joe, desperté y cogí el cuchillo del suelo y se lo clavé en el corazón. El vampiro murió y cayó al suelo, metimos los dos cuerpos en una bolsa para llevárnoslos a la fábrica.

-¿Qué quería decir el vampiro con lo de "yo se donde está él"?- me preguntó Joe mientras nos dirigíamos a la fábrica.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- le contesté.

-En parte sí, por ese comentario te has quedado paralizada y casi se escapa el vampiro.

-Haberlo sujetado mejor.

Cuando llegamos a la fábrica Sam me estaba esperando y se quedó sorprendido al ver a Joe.

-¿Qué hace ese ahí? Sabes que está prohibido traer humanos aquí.

-Estaba en la casa y me ayudó a matar al vampiro.

-Me llamo Joe y no soy un humano.

-¿En serio? Todos los que estamos aquí tenemos un poder, yo tengo el poder de levitar las cosas, y tu, ¿cuál tienes?- creo que Sam se estaba pasando al contarle todas esas cosas a Joe, ¿y si simplemente estaba mintiendo?

-El fuego, puedo controlar e invocar el fuego.- dijo Joe.

En ese momento me quedé alucinada.

-No te importará hacer una demostración, ¿verdad?

Entonces extendió la mano e invocó el fuego en su mano, su mano estaba ardiendo y el ni lo sentía, Sam estaba asombrado, al igual que yo, al parecer ese chico era uno de nosotros.


End file.
